


É sobre nós

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: A Princesa de Alabasta desviara a rota para o Reverie e de alguma forma encontrou os Mugis, poderia ter sido uma agradável coincidência, mas Nami enviava cartas frequentes a Vivi, e sabia que um acaso das circunstâncias, estava totalmente descartado...* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: Fanfic Game [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Kudos: 1





	É sobre nós

**Author's Note:**

> *One Piece não me pertence, mas se assim fosse o Usopp já teria aparecido na saga de Wano com mais do que um canto de página... Oda-sama, vou morrer de inanição por falta de Usopp, sabe?*
> 
> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para o "SONGFIC GAME", Desafio de Músicas do Fanfic Game, e na verdade neste tópico eu havia escolhido duas músicas, uma já está postada ["Last Friday Night"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952361), e a outra é esta aqui...
> 
> PRIMEIRA VEZ ESCREVENDO YURI, e primeira vez escrevendo este casal também (óbvio), então perdoem qualquer deslize... a música foi [t.A.T.u. - All About Us"](https://youtu.be/6yP4Nm86yk0)!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Apenas por hoje

O vento irrompeu sacudindo a barra do vestido de verão e os longos cabelos que contrastavam com o céu, a garota a sua frente era uma máscara de orgulho e impossível de ler, a doçura e a meiguice que antes lhe cabia tão bem, e de fato eram as qualidades mais apreciadas, juntamente com os olhos castanhos acalentadores, hoje não estavam presentes, o olhar era calmo, mas frio, acusador, e quando Nami tentou dar meia volta, ela apressou-se em agarrar o braço do Log Pose com força, uma corrente elétrica atravessou as duas.

— Vamos falar sobre isso, eu vim até aqui porque preciso ouvir.

Nami suspirou e tentou inutilmente ler os lábios franzidos de Vivi, a garota soltou o braço da ruiva e jogou os cabelos para trás, seu olhar era imperativo, e Nami não sabia desde quando Vivi mudara.

— Vivi... você tem o Reino... eu tenho o Bando... — Ela tentou, não queria ter essa conversa, preferia se perder nos lábios dela e reafirmar todas as palavras que sussurrara na noite da despedida em Alabasta enquanto os outros membros do Bando dormiam. — É complicado.

— Não! Eu fui até aquela praia, porque queria estar com você! — Vivi afirmou categórica. — Não é sobre isso, não é sobre eles! Sabe que não é!

**_All about us_ **

**_All about us_ **

**_There's a thing that they can't touch_ **

**_'Cause you know ah-ah_ **

Nami deixou os braços cair rente ao corpo, os cabelos de Vivi sacudiram-se mais uma vez desviando a atenção dela e Nami queria tanto deslizar os dedos por ali, queria tanto atraí-la para seus braços e respirar em suas mechas azuis, tocar cada centímetro do corpo dela, para ter certeza que nada mudara entre as duas...

Mas parecia impossível, Vivi desviara a rota para o Reverie e de alguma forma os encontrou, poderia ter sido uma agradável coincidência, mas Nami enviava cartas frequentes a Vivi, e sabia que um acaso das circunstâncias, estava totalmente descartado.

Enquanto Luffy estava extasiado e o Bando todo fazia uma imensa festa de reencontro aos amigos de Alabasta, Vivi se aproveitou para arrastá-la para um lugar totalmente afastado de todos, onde a Princesa a encarava régia e decidida.

— Você deveria aceitar o pedido do Kohza, eu disse isso em uma carta. — Nami sugeriu, os olhos de Vivi tornaram-se questionadores. — Ele gosta verdadeiramente de você, e não minta, Vivi, você já gostou muito dele.

A afirmação custou muito da boa vontade de Nami, e Vivi deu um giro completo, não parecia mais irritada, apenas esgotada, e... um pouco triste, Nami pensou.

— A questão não é essa! — A Princesa apontou arrastando a mão pelos cabelos. — Inclusive ele sabe como eu me sinto... sobre você...

Nami a observou.

— E me sinto da mesma forma, nada mudou! — Nami deu um passo e a puxou para si.

Aliviada, Vivi se deixou abraçar deitando a cabeça rente aos seios macios de Nami, o calor, o cheiro e o afeto que emanavam da navegadora eram o mesmo que ela lembrava, assim como ainda era real o coração da ruiva colidindo contra seus ouvidos, batendo acelerado.

— Naquele dia... quando partimos, meu coração ficou com você... queria que viesse conosco, queria fugir com você, pensar em outros tipos de saídas... e cada uma delas incluía só nós duas...

**_It's all about_ **

**_All about us_ **

**_All about us_ **

**_We'll run away if we must_ **

**_'Cause you know ah-ah_ **

— E… eu teria ido… — Vivi falou com a voz fraca.

Nami apertou os olhos tentando evitar uma lágrima de cair e molhar o rosto da garota, ela se abaixou puxando Vivi consigo, a grama macia as recebeu quando ela empurrou a Princesa rente ao chão e espalhou os cabelos dela, formando lindas ondas azuis contra o gramado verde.

— Eu sei, minha Princesa... porém você não podia... não podíamos... mas nós sempre teremos uma a outra, bem aqui...

Nami puxou a mão de Vivi, a depositando em seu coração, elas se encararam, os olhos castanhos de Nami eram cheios de amor, como da última vez que estiveram juntas, e a emoção também era a mesma, Vivi sabia.

— Isso que temos... ninguém jamais vai tirar...

**_All about us_ **

**_All about us_ **

**_There's a thing that they can't touch_ **

**_'Cause you know ah-ah_ **

Vivi esticou o braço e puxou Nami, os lábios tocaram-se em um selinho de reconhecimento, mas a navegadora flutuou sobre ela, uma cascata ruiva as cobriu, escondendo-as do mundo em uma redoma alaranjada, e Nami forçou a língua dentro da boca de Vivi, e lá estava o calor que sempre sentia quando estava na companhia da navegadora, o cheiro cítrico dos cabelos ruivos a entorpeceram tanto quando o beijo que avançava juntamente com a mão de Nami subindo pela lateral do vestido de Vivi.

A Princesa quebrou o beijo por um minuto e sorriu.

— Não vim aqui para ser seduzida, sabe? — Ela declarou com olhos encapuzados.

— Mas estou liberada para tentar, não é? — Nami piscou, os olhos oblíquos enviaram um frenesi e sacudiram toda a coerência de Vivi. — Vamos ter a conversa séria depois...

Nami tornou a beijá-la, a saudade que sentiu jamais foi tão intensa, ter Vivi aqui era mais do que imaginara nem em seu mais louco sonho, achara que só a reencontraria em um futuro indistinguível, e em um tempo imensurável.

Mas agora não queria pensar nisso, a carne de Vivi vibrava com seu toque, o coração dela podia ser sentido em cada ponto de pulsação, e os beijos a estavam fazendo desligar-se do mundo.

A pele de Vivi se arrepiou quando Nami abandonou seus lábios e beijou seu colo imaculado, a pele morena era macia e cheirava tão bem quanto Nami lembrava, ela lambeu para provar o doce sabor daquela carne quente, a mão ágil da navegadora já brincava por baixo do vestido e rente a calcinha de algodão e Vivi.

Ninguém poderia entender o que sentia por esta garota, por esta mulher, e Nami sabia que o destino insistiria em separá-las...

— Nami... — Vivi murmurou, a voz cadenciada fez Nami morder os lábios e apertar um pouco mais a pressão que estava mantendo com os dedos.

— Só mais um pouco... só até anoitecer...

**_They don't know_ **

**_They can't see_ **

**_Who we are_ **

**_Fear is the enemy_ **

**_Hold on tight for_ **

**_Hold on to me_ **

**_'Cause tonight_ **

Vivi suspirou, entregue abriu um pouco mais as pernas para permitir-se receber o que Nami tinha para dar a ela, e deus, ela queria... não viera até aqui para isso, ou talvez, se fosse honesta tivera a esperança de que Nam i ainda a quisesse, nem que fosse para alguma troca de afeto descompromissada, estivera tão solitária... o possível noivado com Kohza a assustava mesmo que soubesse o quão bom e honrado ele era, a intimidava mesmo que acreditasse no amor que o rapaz jurou a ela, uma vez quando eram crianças, e novamente agora depois de adultos.

Os dedos de Nami empurraram a calcinha de lado e Vivi a puxou pelos cabelos, o calor se montava em sua virilha e ela já estava a ponto de implorar por libertação, embora não tivesse vindo para isso, porque sabia que nunca dobraria Nami em um confronto, estava feliz pela ruiva ainda a conhecer tão bem, e por ainda poder despertar na navegadora a mesma fome de sempre.

Nami puxou os dedos, e Vivi lamentou sentindo-se abandonada, a navegadora a beijou nos lábios outra vez, cada beijo era um lembrete do que já haviam compartilhado em outros momentos, a ruiva lambeu os lábios, o olhar era sugestivo, Vivi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O quê? — A Princesa questionou com uma nota de impaciência. — Já esqueceu como se faz? Espera, vamos relembrar!

Vivi empurrou Nami sobre a relva, o dia se despedia e o sol lançava raios rosados no corpo das duas formando uma cena digna de uma obra de arte, elas sorriram uma para a outra, Vivi começou a empurrar o short de Nami até seus pés, e depois descartando-os organizadamente ao lado, ela voltou os olhos cheios de interesse para a ruiva em sua calcinha branca, claramente úmida e exposta, as pernas da navegadora eram infinitas, e Vivi subiu beijando cada centímetro, e então, pairou sobre o triângulo da virilha da ruiva, escorregando o polegar sob o ponto que ela conhecia tão bem.

— Sua gatinha travessa… você me seduziu outra vez! — O sorriso de Vivi era exuberante, e Nami a desejou só para si, apenas por hoje.

Porque isto pertencia a elas, e ninguém poderia mudar como se sentiam...

**_It's all about us_ **

**_It's all about_ **

**_All about us_ **

**_There's a thing that they can't touch_ **

**_Cause you know ah-ah_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Esta one saiu muito rápido e escrevi ela tão rápido que não explorei TUDO o que gostaria, mas o enredo simplesmente aconteceu na minha mente enquanto a música se desenrolava... espero que tenham gostado!!
> 
> E esta aqui é a última fic (das que eu não vou "alongar") dos desafios, agora vocês FINALMENTE vão ter uma folga de mim e esses casais que ninguém liga e eu amo... rs
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
